Unplanned Happiness
by sinisterkid92
Summary: [CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE] Their eldest daughter Lily wasn't planned, but she was what returned happiness to Castle and Beckett's life and made them a family. Their second child was planned. Twins however? That wasn't the plan.
**Unplanned Happiness**

Their eldest daughter Lily wasn't planned, but she was what returned happiness to Castle and Beckett's life and made them a family. Their second child was planned. Twins however? That wasn't the plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** so uh... Castle is over? I think it'll hit me in mid July that Castle isn't coming back this fall. Right now I haven't quite understood it yet. However with all the drama and all the chaos that season 8 turned out to give us I was very happy to get those last seconds of Future Caskett. I'm in the camp where I would have been heartbroken had they continued on without Stana because as a character Beckett has given me so much.

This is yet another story I'm writing when I should be doing other things (hint: studying). If anyone's waiting for a Brick Walls update... it IS coming. Just not... soon. I say life's chaotic all the time, but! The end is in sight for me now. I finally have a month long vacation waiting for me in June. And that's when I'm planning on writing, writing, and writing. See you on the other side of May! Hope you like this!

* * *

Lily wasn't planned. Both Castle and Beckett knew in the back of their minds that they wanted to have a child together one day. Occasionally when Castle got in a teasing mood he would bring up that case they had many years ago with the guy who claimed to be from the future and inform her of the 3 children they'd have. Each time she would hit him with a pillow, a newspaper, or whatever she had close at hand at the time.

"Two max," she would say then, but Castle would just smile mischievously back at her. And as far as Beckett was concerned she believed she'd gotten her way. Lily was conceived just a few months after they caught Loksat in a hotel room in Paris. It wasn't until they found out about her that they wanted to return to New York. For a while they considered not ever returning to the city, and they even had the loft cleaned out and put in storage. In the middle of debating of what to do with the loft she missed her period and neither of them could imagine raising their child anywhere else.

While Lily wasn't planned, when she was born in late spring it was as if she was always meant to be. It didn't take long for Beckett to fall in love with being a mother. Despite the sleepless nights, and the frustration that came with not knowing what her baby actually wanted, it was the best job she had ever had in her life. Seeing Castle as a dad to their child made her heart burst out of her chest. When she went back to work he stayed at home with their daughter. According to Martha Lily was a spitting image of Castle as a toddler personality-wise, and by the age of two her imagination already had them fighting dragons, ghosts, and ruling kindoms.

It was a short time after Lily's second birthday that they felt that their family was not yet complete. There was one more person that was missing in their family. Trying for a second child when you had a toddler wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when that child slept like a baby, and that meant waking up throughout the night regardless of any night time routines they put in place. Despite that it took not even two months before the stick turned positive again.

"No more kids after this," Beckett proclaimed as she clutched the toilet bowl in a white-knuckle grip. "I don't remember it being this bad with Lily."

"Maybe it's twins," Castle said as he braided her hair to keep it out of her face.

"If you knocked me up with twins Castle I'm not going to wait for the doctor to castrate you, I'll do it myself." Another dry heave made her stomach cramp up, and she groaned in misery. "And you'll sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Gotcha." He rubbed her back soothingly until she felt confident that she no longer felt the need to heave.

"Can you…?"

"I'll throw out the apple juice." Before she had time to respond he was out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to dispose of the juice that had caused the first bout of morning sickness of the day. Lily who was still only half awake was curled up on the couch with her bunny and thumb in her mouth, and glazed over eyes watching the morning cartoon. When she heard her father bustling in the kitchen, pouring the juice down the drain she peered over the back of the couch.

"Dada? Is the juice bad?" He looked over to her and smiled at the sight of her. Her cheeks were still red and had impressions left from the pillow, and her hair was sticking out in all directions. It would take ages to tame it down into two pony tails.

"It made the baby in mommy's tummy sick," he explained to her. Pregnancy wasn't easy to explain to a 2 year old who not that long ago had just figured out object permanence. Explaining that something she couldn't see existed was a whole other level.

"That wasn nice," she said, copying what they would tell her when she hit the older, but much more calm and docile, Nicolas.

"No, it wasn't nice," he agreed.

"Dada?" she asked again. "Why momma be sick if… if the baby sick?" He paused what he was doing to look back at her, not quite sure how to answer that question.

"Well… that's a very good question Lily." He put the now empty carton down to give her his full attention. "The baby made mommy not like the smell of the juice anymore, so that's why she got sick."

"You lied dada." The stern and disapproving look he got from his daughter was so cute it was hard for him to keep from laughing. "You shoudn't lie dada."

"No, you're right Bug," he agreed.

Though the pregnancy with Lilly had been overshadowed by the bullet wounds she had gotten not long before she got pregnant, it had otherwise been an easy pregnancy. No morning sickness in the beginning, and only uncomfortable towards the end. This pregnancy felt like it was the pregnancy from hell. The morning sickness was constant, hanging over her like a cloud of misery.

Despite the threats of castrating him Castle kept making jokes that it was twins. He even got Lily, Sarah-Grace and Nicolas in on insisting that there were two babies inside of her. It definitely didn't help that she started to show much earlier this time around. She insisted that it was because it was her second pregnancy, and nothing else. Her muscles just remembered now what to do (or they weren't as strong as before), she would say. But even she got worried when it got hard to hide the pregnancy when she was only three months pregnant.

It was Lily who woke her up, as usual, the morning of their first ultrasound.

"I get ice cream today?" Lily whispered into her mom's ear, brushing the hair out of her face so she could see her mom properly.

"It's Wednesday today Lily," she said into the pillow, then twisted her body around to push at Castle to wake him up.

"Dada said I get ice cream," she insisted as she crawled up and into the space between her two parents.

"Why did daddy promise you ice cream?" She frowned at Castle as his eyes blinked open, not quite yet awake.

"Dada said…" The rest of the sentence was jumbled up and she couldn't quite make out what Lily was saying in her toddler-speak. She ended the sentence with a pat to her dad's shoulder. "He gimme ice cream!"

"Rick, why does Lily think you're going to get her ice cream?" She could guess why, but she wanted to know if he dared to tell her the reason.

"To celebrate seeing the babies for the first time," he said with a shrug.

"Baby, Castle," she said with a huff, climbing out of bed and pulling on a robe. "It's a baby, not _babies_. I'm the one who's pregnant, so I would _know_ if I was pregnant with twins."

"Pancakes mama?" Lily called after her mom, realizing that if her mom was out of bed that meant she would get breakfast, and then got out of bed to run after her.

A couple of hours later an impatient Lily was sitting in her dad's lap while Beckett laid back with her pants unbuttoned and her shirt tucked up under her breasts.

"No way there's only one baby in there," Castle commented at her stomach.

"Are you calling me fat Castle?" She knitted her eyebrows together, and pursed her lips like she would do when she scolded Lily when she'd done something particularly bad.

"I'm calling you pregnant," he said. The ultrasound technician stood next to them preparing everything. "Does that look like a one baby stomach to you?" Castle tried to get the technician to weigh in, but she smiled softly in response.

"Every pregnancy is different, and we all look different in our pregnancies," was the technicians diplomatic response. "I saw a woman yesterday that I swore was in her last trimester, and she was only 19 weeks, and another one? She was 22 weeks and looked as she had done before she got pregnant. Both of them were singleton pregnancies."

"See Castle, it's only one baby in there, and _you're_ going to buy us all ice cream after this." She gave him a smug smile.

"How about I start, and we'll see who of you are right?" She quirted lukewarm gel on Beckett's stomach. "How about you, do you think you have one sibling in here, or two?" the technician asked Lily.

"There are TWO babies in moma's tummy!" Lily exclaimed, her hands flying up in the air as if to emphasize her excitement.

"Okay, two against one then…" She pressed the ultrasound wand against Beckett's stomach, and within a few seconds a tiny baby appeared on screen moving around and almost jumping. "That's one baby, and it's measuring 13 weeks and 3 days which is right on target."

"One baby," Beckett said, and lightly smacked Castle's arm.

"And if you look over here…" The technician shifted the wand slightly, and Beckett's heart leapt up into her throat. "You have baby number two."

"Twins?" Beckett swallowed. "If you tell me there's three babies in there I swear I'm going to walk out of here right now."

"No, no it's just two babies in there that I can see." Castle looked like the cat that got the cream as he gave a confused Lily a high-five.

"Dada, where the babies? You said we see the babies today." Castle picked her up and brought her closer to Beckett and the machine that was on the opposite side of her.

"We get to see pictures of the babies today." He pointed at the machine. "That's one baby… and there's the other baby."

"They are not babies!" Lily pouted and turned her head away from her mom and mumbled into her dad's shirt. "I wanna see the babies."

"You'll see them in a few months, first they have to grow inside your mom, because they're too little to be born now." Castle explained to his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"They have to grow big like me?" He chuckled at the question and looked over at his very pale wife who still hadn't processed or accepted that she was having twins.

"Not big like you, they're still going to be very little when they are born… like Mariana was when she was born." Mariana was Lanie and Esposito's baby that was born earlier that year. She was more unexpected than Lily was, especially since no one knew that Lanie and Esposito were dating again.

When their two new additions to their family were assured to be okay, they did get ice cream. While Lily managed to get ice cream all over her face and shirt, Beckett was very quiet as the ice cream dripped down her hands as she forgot to eat it.

"You're not going to castrate me, right?" Castle asked, whispering into her ear as not to alarm any of the other guests in the ice cream parlor. She took his hand in hers.

"No, I'm not." She assured him, and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "But a doctor is, because I am not going to give you anymore babies after this. My uterus is closing up shop once they are born."

"Four kids? I'm so lucky already." He draped his arm over her shoulder, both of them watching their daughter trying and failing to get another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Despite not succeeding she kept on trying with another spoon. "But it wouldn't hurt if at least one of them were a boy."

 **END**


End file.
